


a luthor a super and a martian in disguise

by Cassie_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward dinner conversations, F/F, Gen, SuperCorp, j'onn has to shapeshift, lena totally knows, sorta - Freeform, when lena invites both supergirl and kara danvers over for dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: When Lena invites Supergirl and Kara Danvers to the same dinner, neither of them is really able to say no in the wake of that smile. There's only one problem with that; (spoiler) they're the same person. Not wanting to let Lena down, Kara ropes J'onn into shapeshifting into Supergirl for the night and things get interesting, to say the very least.orlena totally knows and she is being a lil shit





	a luthor a super and a martian in disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> When you come up with an idea and tell your friend, only for that same friend to encourage you to "WRITE THE FUCK OUTTA THIS" so y'all can thank qcw for this.

Kara’s cape fluttered against the wind as she flew, leisurely, over National City, her ears perked for any sign of a siren or a cry for help, but it was a slow day. Hell, it was a slow week. The only time she’d helped anybody was on Tuesday, when she’d peeled a terrified orange tabby from a tree branch just a few feet off the ground and returned him to his owner, who had struggled to then tear the cat away from Kara’s super suit.

Before she could be thanked, Kara took off, calling Alex to relay the incident. They’d been getting closer since that night at the bar, and Alex’s laughter shook through the comms, making Kara smile to herself. It was nice to have her sister back after such a long depression. Not that it was exactly over, but she liked to think that she was dealing with it better.

Wasn’t she?

“This is why I’m not a cat person,” Kara huffed, jokingly. In reality, she _loved_ cats. Kittens, especially. She had tried to take one home, once, when she first got to Earth, only to find out that the bobcat she had chosen wasn’t exactly ‘pet material’. At least according to Eliza. Bob had to be released into the wild the same day and Kara had mourned the loss.

Jeremiah had gotten her a goldfish instead. _“A perfect starter pet,”_ he had explained. But Kara still thought about Bob, sometimes, and wondered who had named him before she had even gotten the chance to.

Alex started to say something in return, about her and Maggie making plans to go to the local shelter to find a puppy, when Kara felt a vibration on her wrist and looked down to see her watch—a Winn Schott invention, name and patent pending—flashing the L-Corp symbol.

 _Lena’s in trouble_.

“I’ll talk to you later, Alex,” Kara said, before turning off her comms and redirecting her route to her friend’s office. She flew as fast as her body would allow, landing on the balcony (which she could swear Lena built especially for her), with enough force to shake the building, before bursting into Lena’s office. “Lena?!? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Lena was leaning casually against her desk, looking down at her own watch. She lifted her eyes to Supergirl, impressed. “Wow, ten seconds flat,” she said. “I think that’s a new record.”

Kara blinked at her for a long moment, her face blank. “What.”

“You must have been close by,” Lena murmured, pushing away from the desk.

“No, actually,” Kara said, still confused. “I was all the way across town when you…wait, is there an actual life-threatening emergency here?”

“No.”

“So you were just testing me then?”

“Yes.”

“Might I ask _why?_ ”

“You may.”

“…”

“…”

“I’m asking why.”

“Because I need to talk to you and you refuse to give me anything to contact you with, like a phone number. This was my only option.” She showed her wrist, where Winn’s watch sat, blinking Kara’s House sigil. “Sorry if it worried you.”

If this was James or Winn or even Alex, Kara would have gotten visibly annoyed. She would have chastised one of them until their ear fell off—or until they offered her food to appease her—but she would not have just let it slide. Being that this was Lena Luthor, and that Lena Luthor was giving her _that_ smile, all dimply and apologetic and…confusingly attractive, Kara softened and smiled back.

“It’s okay,” she said. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” She relaxed her pose a little, letting her arms fall to her sides. It was exhausting to stand like Alex for so long. She wondered how Alex did it.

“Well, actually,” Lena said, “it was more of an invite. To dinner. With me.”

Kara blushed profusely at that. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and she felt her hands become clammy. Not literally, because her superhero hands rarely sweated the way human hands did, but more figuratively because _Oh my God, is Lena asking Supergirl on a date????_

Lena seemed to notice Kara’s sudden self-combustion and was quick to clarify. “Not alone, of course. But with a mutual friend of ours.”

“A mutual friend?” Kara asked. “Superman?”

“Close,” Lena said, cryptically. “I actually have yet to confirm with them yet. I just wanted to make sure that you were free, first, before I made any definite plans with them. So, are you? Free, I mean.” Lena gave Kara _that damn smile_ again and Kara found herself nodding with a goofy grin on her own lips.

“As long as it’s soon,” she said, “because you never know when this lull in crime is going to end and I’d hate to cancel on you.”

“Is tomorrow too soon?” Lena asked. “Say, around seven?”

“Seven sounds perfect,” Kara replied, feeling her entire body flame up, despite the fact that she couldn’t really even feel intense heat or cold. Something about Lena Luthor made that fact unimportant. “I’ll…see you then.”

“I look forward to it, Supergirl.” There was something in Lena’s eyes that Kara couldn’t quite name, but it made the butterflies in her stomach flap their wings even harder and it made it difficult for her to look away as she walked back out onto the balcony. It wasn’t until she took off that she broke eye contact with the dark-haired woman, but the smile never left her lips.

Not until fifteen minutes later, when she was already back at the DEO.

Kara’s smile confused everybody around her as she listened to J’onn go over…something. She really wasn’t listening to what he had to say. She was still thinking about Lena Luthor and dinner tomorrow at seven. There was just a tiny voice in the back of her mind warning her about possibly revealing herself at this dinner with Lena, but she ignored it. It wouldn’t be the worst thing if Lena found out Supergirl’s true identity, though that didn’t mean that Kara was quite ready to come out about it.

Being Supergirl, that is. Nothing else. Nothing at all…

“Supergirl!” Kara practically fell sideways out of her seat at the sound of J’onn’s voice. When she looked up, meekly, he was giving her what Alex called the ‘disapproving dad eyes’ while she, Vasquez, and Winn snickered into their palms. Kara ignored them and focused on the man in front of her.

“Yes….?” she asked, innocently.

“Are you listening to what I’m saying?” J’onn asked. “Or am I keeping you from something more important?”

“Sorry,” Kara murmured. “I’m just…tired. I’ve been surveilling for the last couple of nights.”

“Why?” Alex asked. “There’s nothing going on lately. Besides, it’s not like you wouldn’t be the first one to hear it, even if you slept.”

“I just want to remain alert,” Kara defended.

“Well, you’re doing a helluva job,” Alex teased. Kara stuck out her tongue and Alex crossed her eyes in return. J’onn sighed.

“Children,” he said, “might I get back to what I was saying about the—” He was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Kara’s phone, to be exact.

Kara’s cheeks flamed at the annoyed expression on her superior’s face as she pulled the device out of her pocket and saw that it was Lena calling her, which only made her face flame a bit more—but for a completely separate reason.

“Sorry,” she mouthed to J’onn as she answered the phone and stepped away from the table, while he frowned at her and crossed his arms over her chest, disapprovingly. “Hey, Lena,” she greeted, in her usual chipper manner. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Lena replied, casually. “I just hadn’t heard from you in a while and I was wondering if you wanted to stop by for dinner sometime this week.” Her voice was hopeful and suddenly Kara’s heart was in her throat. _Two dinner invitations in the same day? Wow._

“Um, sure,” Kara said. “I’d love to.”

“Great!” Lena exclaimed and Kara couldn’t help but smile. “Is tomorrow at seven, okay?”

Suddenly, Kara’s heart dropped. _Oh, shit_. She didn’t often curse—even in her head—but this was an appropriate time, if any existed. “Oh, tomorrow?” Kara asked. “I don’t know. I might have to work late.”

“Well, I’m sure your boss will understand,” Lena laughed. “In fact, Miss Danvers, I am _ordering_ you to take the night off tomorrow.” It was a joke, Kara knew, and something that Lena would never actually _hold_ her to, but she could still hear the hope in her friend’s voice and found herself sighing internally.

“No,” she said. “Of course I’ll be there, Lena. I mean, who am _I_ to go against a direct order, let alone say no to one of my best friends? Tomorrow at seven, you said?”

Lena sounded overjoyed as she reiterated the information and Kara tried not to let her panic come through in her voice as she spoke, before they hung up and she practically crushed her phone in her hand, letting out a long groan.

When she turned around, she found everybody sitting at the table staring at her and she blushed. “Sorry,” she said. “What were we talking about?”

J’onn opened his mouth to tell her, but Alex waved it off. “Not important,” she said. “What’s wrong, Kara?”

“Lena just invited me over for dinner tomorrow night,” Kara informed them.

“So?” Winn asked. “You guys go out to eat all the time, don’t you?”

“She asked Supergirl to the same dinner about half an hour ago,” Kara informed them. “We both said yes.”

“Oh.” Winn grimaced. “Well, maybe one of you can make an excuse not to go?”

“I’ve been making a lot of excuses not to hang out with her, though,” Kara sighed. “I don’t want her to think that I’ve stopped being her friend.”

“I could clone you,” Alex suggested. “Might take a couple weeks, though.”

“I have less than twenty-four hours,” Kara reminded her. “Also, let’s not forget the last time you tried to clone something.”

“We promised never to speak of that,” Alex growled.

“What are you two talking about?” J’onn asked, looking between them.

“Nothing!” the sisters replied, giving him innocent smiles. He rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” he sighed. “Why don’t you just reschedule with Supergirl?” he suggested.

“Because then she might try to reschedule with _me_ me,” Kara retorted. “I think she wants both of me there, for whatever reason.”

“Both of you…” Alex said, her eyes suddenly lighting up with an idea. “Hey, do you remember when Cat Grant figured out your secret identity? Remember how you convinced her that she was wrong?”

A smile spread over Kara’s lips. “Alex, you’re a genius!” she exclaimed.

“That’s what Maggie’s always telling me,” Alex replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Gross,” Kara said, still smiling as she turned to J’onn. “Hey,” she started, but he held up one hand.

“No,” he said. “Not again.”

“But _J’onn_ ,” Kara practically whined. “Why not?”

“Because,” J’onn retorted, “the last time I was you, I had to deal with _Cat Grant_ and it was not a pleasant experience at all.” He wrinkled his nose. “Plus, that skirt is far too short. I was _very_ uncomfortable.”

“You can be Kara, if you want.”

“I don’t like your sweaters.”

“Hey! Those sweaters are adorable!”

“Wow, J’onn,” Winn said, “for a shapeshifting alien, you are _very_ picky about what you wear when you’re shapeshifting.”

“I just know what I like,” he retorted.

“ _Please_ , J’onn,” Kara begged. “Do it for me?” She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him that pout that had brought stronger aliens to their knees. J’onn’s resolve began to crumble.

“Kara…” he sighed. She pouted harder and he let out an even deeper sigh. “Fine,” he said. “But, after one hour, I am leaving.”

“Thank you!” Kara exclaimed, jumping into his arms to wrap him in a bone-crushing hug. Despite himself, J’onn laughed, hugging her back. “You’re the best, J’onn J’onzz!”

“Hey!” Alex and Winn exclaimed. “We’re standing right here, you know,” Winn said.

“And neither of you offered to shapeshift into an uncomfortable skirt for me,” Kara pointed out, “so J’onn wins.”

“If I could, I would,” Winn muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, petulantly, as he made his way to his computer on the other side of the room.


End file.
